Merlin - Discovered
by Superminion
Summary: One shot - As the title suggests this is my version of how Arthur finds out Merlin's Secret, it is set roughly after the second series I think. Anyway. A mysterious mythical creature is close to threatening Camelot and Arthur, against his father's wishes, goes to slay it and Merlin goes with him.


**Hi, this is a random idea that came into my head during maths and kept pestering me, I tried ignoring it but it came back with vengeance in the middle of my chemistry test, so for the sake of my A-Levels I am writing this now. Also cause if I don't write it today then I will forget it.**

**This is set in the middle when Uther is still king, and Lancelot is banished and also Merlin is a dragon lord, not sure whether this fits into any series but never mind.**

**I don't own Merlin, if I did then you'd get to see allot more of the baby dragon, 'cause it is sooo cute and should not be evil! XD**

**There are spoilers and references to episodes in the first few seasons.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

"Wakey Wakey!" Merlin shouted, pulling back the curtains and letting the sunlight flood into the room. Arthur groaned and turned over in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on Arthur you have to get up, you have council meetings and prince-stuff to do" Merlin explained. Arthur turned and sat up in his bed looking at Merlin.

"Do you have to do this every morning?" he asked annoyedly.

"How else would I get your highness out of bed in the morning?" Merlin laughed,

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire?" Merlin replied.

"Get out!" Arthur ordered and got up, going behind his screen to get dressed.

* * *

Merlin left the prince his breakfast then went down to Gaius for his own. He got there and sat down at the table Gaius came and sat down.

"Merlin, I have a couple of deliveries to do later, I think the Leech tank needs cleaning again" Gaius announced, Merlin looked up, disgusted.

"Really again?" he asked, Gaius smiled, and then Merlin realized, "Gaius that is not funny!"

"Oh?" Gaius asked still smiling, "also there is a council meeting, and Arthur requested your presence for it"

"Well, Duty calls" Merlin announced, having finished his breakfast he got up picked up his coat and left.

* * *

_**Later in the Council meeting**_

"As I said earlier, this thing has been sighted several times in small villages and towns, each time closer to Camelot, with your permission I would like to take a group of nights to slay it before it gets any closer" Arthur addressed his father.

"Have you any Idea what this creature is?" King Uther asked suspiciously.

"It is said to have the body of a bull and the head of a serpent" Arthur replied.

"If I may sire?" Gaius interjected, the king nodded, "It seems to bare the characteristics of a Ophiotaurus*"

"If this is true, then it is absolutely imperative that we slay it before it reaches Camelot" Arthur explained.

"I agree, however I cannot let you go" Uther replied.

"But father, I am perfectly capable…" Arthur Objected but was interrupted.

"I have made my decision" Uther interrupted, "you are not to go and fight this Ophiotaurus"

* * *

_**Sometime in the middle of the night**_

Merlin woke up with a start and because he could not sleep he went for a walk. Suddenly when he was near the stables he heard a noise, he crept round the wall with one hand in front of him so he could use magic if he needed to, and he jumped round the corner.

"Don't do that Merlin, it's not as if you could do anything" Arthur said sarcastically, he was standing in the stable with a partially tacked horse.

"Oh, sire, I thought maybe you were a thief or something" Merlin explained.

"Do everyone a favour Merlin, Stop pretending to be brave" Arthur said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Merlin suspiciously.

"I could ask the same to you" Arthur replied.

"I told you, I heard someone here and came to investigate" Merlin explained, Arthur sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to fight the Ophiotaurus" Arthur admitted.

"Oh" Merlin replied and began to get another horse ready.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked suspiciously, Merlin looked up.

"I'm coming with you" he replied.

"Ok, but don't expect me to wait for you" Arthur replied he jumped on his now fully tacked horse and began to ride away leaving Merlin standing next to his not quite ready Horse. Merlin quickly finished getting his horse ready got on it and rode quickly after him.

* * *

They rode through the rest of the night and the next day until the evening when they reached a place near where the Ophiotaurus had last been spotted. Arthur decided they should set up camp.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Merlin, "with that thing out there?"

"Stop being such a wimp, Merlin" Arthur mocked, "It'll be fine, just go and get some wood or something"

So Merlin went and got some wood and built a fire and lit it, the normal way of course, then he and Arthur got out their provisions and then settled down for the night.

* * *

Later that night, both Merlin and Arthur woke up with a start, and then Arthur sat up suddenly.

"Merlin, did you hear that?" Arthur whispered pointing to a bush nearby, Merlin also sat up and turned towards the bush, after a bit there was a small rustling sound. Merlin nodded and the two got up slowly and began to creep towards the bush, each picking up a sword, Arthur made hand signals to Merlin, but before they could continue there was a warlike cry and a man with curly black hair jumped out from behind the bush and pointed his sword at them.

"Lancelot! What are you doing here?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur! Merlin! I could ask the same of you, but I believe we would both get the same answer" Lancelot replied, lowering his sword.

"And what might that be?" Arthur asked, also lowering his sword.

"Why to slay the monster that has been terrorising these parts" Lancelot replied.

"What makes you so sure that's what we're doing?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Um Arthur, it is rather obvious" Merlin explained.

"Shut up, Merlin" Arthur snapped and turned back to the fire, Lancelot stayed at their camp and they all settled on to the ground to sleep. Lancelot turned to Merlin.

"I take it he still doesn't know" He asked, Merlin nodded.

"He cannot" Merlin replied, and they both turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke with a start, someone was shaking him, he opened his eyes, it was Arthur.

"Merlin, Wake up! Do you hear that?" Arthur asked, there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Haven't we already been through this?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"It's not me this time!" Lancelot protested.

"Come on Merlin, don't be an Idiot!" Arthur snapped and went to pick up his sword from where it was lying, by a tree near the bushes. Suddenly there was a loud hissing roar and the Ophiotaurus reared out of the bushes and straight for Arthur.

"Arthur! Look out!" Merlin shouted at the top of his voice, Arthur turned round just in time to see the monster rear over him to strike, it was a terrifying sight, as mentioned before it had the body of a gigantic bull but where the head should be there was instead the winding neck and evil looking head of a serpent with scales of emerald green and blood red eyes*, its head was raised straight up on its neck rather like a cobra about to strike, which was of course what planned to do. Arthur looked to where his sword lay, it was about ten feet away, there was no way he could get it with this creature so close. But then just as the beast was about to lower its head and strike Arthur heard muttering in a strange language and it was thrown backwards into the bushes, he turned his head round to see what on earth had happened, but what he saw surprised him more than he thought possible, there was Merlin standing with his hand out in front of him towards where the Ophiotaurus had just been, but that wasn't all, his eyes were glowing bright gold.

"You have magic!" Arthur exclaimed, Merlin shook his head and his eyes returned to normal.

"No of course not! No magic here! See? Nothing" Merlin protested quickly trying to demonstrate with his hands.

"Don't lie to me Merlin, I'm not stupid, I saw you" Arthur persisted; Merlin bowed his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hello, my name's Merlin, I have Magic and it's my Destiny to protect you, and by the way please don't execute me?" Merlin asked trying to laugh it off and make his point at the same time.

"Ok fair point" Arthur replied, "It does explain a bit though, I mean all our lucky escapes and how there always seemed to be rock falls or something to attack our enemies… Wait that light that lead me in the cave! Was that you?"

Merlin nodded.

"I have done many things" He replied mysteriously. In the bushes the Ophiotaurus stirred and got up, Lancelot turned towards it.

"I'm just going to fight the monster that's attacking us" He said obviously trying to get out of the awkwardness of Arthur and Merlin.

"Wait? Why aren't you…?" Arthur started but stopped himself as he realized, "You know, don't you"

The creature, which had recovered fully from its fall, charged at Lancelot, he made several jabs at it with his sword before the Beast reared its head again and struck at him, but luckily he was able to stop it with his sword which was flat against the jaws of the snake head, the fangs dripping with venom, he tried to push the creature away with his sword, or at least cut it somehow but the sword was nothing to the scaly hide so he pushed harder against his sword as the powerful neck pushed back at him.

"It's hard not to realize someone has magic when they enchant your spear" He explained through gritted teeth at the effort of pushing back, "Could I have some help here?"

Arthur turned to go to where his sword was lying and the Ophiotaurus reared up again and Lancelot made a few stabs at it but all of them glanced of the scales of the head and neck, and he was unable to get anywhere near the body, Arthur turned back to Merlin for a second.

"Merlin, I have to know, How long?" Arthur asked.

"Always, I was born with it" Merlin replied.

"But that's Impossible!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So are a lot of things" Merlin replied, then smiled as he had an idea, "including this!"

Then Merlin began to shout in a strange language, stranger than the one he used earlier, his eyes glowed Gold again. Arthur waited.

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Arthur asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Something will" Merlin replied mysteriously, then there was a roar and the silhouette of a Dragon fell over the clearing.

"Merlin, You Idiot Why is there a dragon here?" Arthur exclaimed, feeling slightly scared.

"His name is Kilgarah and he will not hurt you" Merlin replied solemnly.

"How can you say that? It's a Dragon for goodness sake!" Arthur shouted at him still scared of the dragon.

"Because I told him not to" Merlin stated simply.

"How can you…? Wait you're a….?" Arthur started but his voice faded out.

"Dragonlord? Yes" Merlin finished for him

"How? We saw the last one die, I mean Gaius said he was that last" Arthur asked.

"Yes but what Gaius failed to mention was that he was my father" Merlin stated.

"Oh… Sorry" Arthur said apologetically.

The dragon came and landed in the clearing.

"Lancelot, move out the way!" Merlin shouted

Lancelot, who was still fighting the Ophiotaurus, quickly darted back to where Arthur and Merlin were standing, staring in awe at the dragon in front of them. The dragon then breathed fire at the beast and it was thrown back into the bushes again, then he turned to the three humans standing below him.

"Dragonlord" He acknowledged Merlin then turned to Arthur, "Young Prince, It is nice to meet you properly this time; I apologise for the circumstances of our last meeting"

"What do mean? Wait you're… I thought I killed you?" Arthur asked nervously.

"That is what you were lead to believe" The dragon explained. "I must leave now"

And with that the dragon flew off.

"Um… What just happened?" Lancelot asked confusedly.

"I'm guessing you didn't know about that part?" Arthur asked, Lancelot shook his head. The rustling in the hedge began again and the Ophiotaurus got up back into the clearing.

"Seriously! Won't that thing die?" Arthur exclaimed; he turned to Merlin, "Can't you magic it or something?"

"I do have one Idea" Merlin replied, mysteriously again, He said some more words in his magic language and his eyes flashed gold, there was a flash and a staff materialised in his hand. He pointed the staff at the beast and there was another flash that came from the staff and the Ophiotaurus vaporised into floating black ash.

"Where did you get that?" Arthur asked in astonishment.

"The Shee, when they tried to sacrifice you in their lake" Merlin explained.

"Ok… Exactly how many times have you saved my life?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I lose count" Merlin replied.

"How on earth did you manage to do all this without anyone noticing?" Arthur asked.

"I have my ways" Merlin said mysteriously.

* * *

They picked up all their stuff and got back onto their horses, then headed back to Camelot, after a while Lancelot had to leave as he was still banished from Camelot and Arthur and Merlin continued.

"There's one thing I don't get" Arthur said as he turned to Merlin, "Why do your eyes go gold when all the other Sorcerers I've met had more orange?"

"I don't know" Merlin replied, "Maybe it's something to do with the fact that I'm not evil?"

"Oh" Arthur said. And they were silent for a while until they got to near the gates when Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, you won't tell your father about this, will you?" He asked nervously.

"What! And lose a perfectly good servant?" Arthur replied sarcastically, Merlin smiled.

* * *

***there is a Greek mythological beast by this name which is part Bull and part Serpent, but I couldn't find out which parts were what so I just wrote what I imagined it to be.**

**So there you have it, my version of how Arthur finds out, I hope you liked it, I may possibly write some more to explain what happens next but that depends on whether people like it and if I have ideas so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Superminion XD**


End file.
